Summer
by this-x-is-x-me
Summary: Mitchie is a unpopular girl and just wants people to accept her for who she is. When she goes to Camp Rock for the summer to forget about reality, follow her music dreams and meet people who can relate to her, what happens when she meets jerk Shane Gray?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! :D I hope you like it!

* * *

**

As my Mum's catering van pulled into a car park, I let out a small, excited squeal. After the long drive we had finally arrived. Camp Rock. It was the place that I hoped I could just be myself and escape reality. Just focus on my music with other people like me. People who hopefully would _get _me.

'We're here, hon,' Mum told me, stating the obvious.

I just rolled my eyes and jumped out of the van, observing my surroundings with eager eyes. There didn't seem to be many people there yet. Mum and I had arrived early so she could get a head start on dinner. The only way Mum could afford to send me if she was the caterer. I didn't mind – I was just glad to be here.

'I'll see you later, Mum,' I called to her before running off, leaving her with my bags.

I wandered over to the huge, beautiful lake and smiled to myself as I sat down by it. This place seemed like a great place to get inspiration for new songs.

'Who will I be, it's up to me. All the never ending possibilities,' I sang softly to myself.

'Not bad,' a voice said and I turned around so fast I hurt my neck.

A girl with long, curly brown hair was standing just behind me, a smile on her face.

'Uh … thanks,' I said, a little embarrassed.

'No problem,' she said and sat down next to me without invitation. 'Did you write it?'

'Oh, yeah,' I said with a shrug. This girl was so friendly it made me feel awkward.

'Cool,' she smiled. 'Hi, I'm Caitlyn Gellar, camper today, top selling music producer tomorrow.'

I laughed. 'Awesome. I'm Mitchie Torres, camper today, uh … camper tomorrow.'

Caitlyn laughed too. 'Well, nice to meet you Mitchie. This is your first year, right?'

'Yeah,' I said. 'What about you?'

'I've been here the last few years,' she shrugged.

'So you create music?' I asked in interest.

'Yeah. My Mum has high expectations for me,' she gave a short laugh. 'She says that the sun came out when I was born and she was blessed to have such a talented daughter.' Caitlyn let out a snort.

I stifled a giggle and a short silence fell between us. I tried to imagine Mum saying something like that to me and fail. _The sun came out when you were born, Mitchie darling. _No, I don't think so.

'Caitlyn!' someone called and we both turned to see a girl waving at Caitlyn from the path next to the lake.

'Lola!' Caitlyn jumped to her feet and ran up to her friend, giving her a quick hug. 'Come meet Mitchie.'

I sighed in exasperation at how friendly Caitlyn was. By the way she talked with me; it was like I was already her friend.

Caitlyn dragged Lola over. 'This is Mitchie. She's a singer and song-writer.'

'Hey,' Lola smiled at me. 'You any good?'

'Oh, I don't know,' I muttered, feeling awkward. I'd never been good at mixing with new people.

'She is,' Caitlyn told Lola. 'I heard her singing before.'

'Well, guess what?' Lola said, her face lighting up with excitement. 'Guess who's going to be at camp this year?'

'Who?'

'Shane Gray!' Lola screamed, bouncing up and down on the spot. 'And he's going to be teaching one of our classes!'

Caitlyn gasped. 'Oh my god, that's awesome! It would be so cool to meet him! Are you sure?'

'I overheard Brown telling someone,' Lola said, a huge grin on her face. 'Did you know he's his nephew?'

I just raised my eyebrows. I didn't care that much about Connect 3 and I definitely didn't care about Shane Gray. As far as I'd seen on the TV lately, he's just a spoilt brat and complete bastard.

'Woah - really?' Caitlyn grinned. 'This is so cool! Aren't you excited Mitchie?'

'Oh, uh … I guess,' I shrugged.

Caitlyn and Lola just looked at me in disbelief.

A second later my phone started ringing – Mum.

'Hey Mum,' I answered.

'Mitchie, I'll need help with dinner soon,' she told me. 'Can you get someone to show you to the kitchens?'

'Yeah, okay,' I agreed. 'Be there in a minute.'

'Thanks, hon,' she hung up.

I turned back to Caitlyn and Lola. 'Can you show me where the kitchens are?'

'Uh … sure,' Lola replied. 'Why do want to go there?'

'My Mum's the caterer this year,' I admitted, with a slight blush.

'Cool,' Caitlyn smiled.

I smiled as well. Although I didn't care _that _much if people turned against me because my Mum was the camp's cook, it was good to know that they didn't judge me.

'Come on, we'll show you the way,' Caitlyn grinned encouragingly at me. 'You're going to love it here, Mitchie.'

_I know_, I thought, _I already do.

* * *

_

**I know it's short but it's only the first chapter … is it worth a review? :P Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you think I should keep going with it!**

**Lucy xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Today I actually just sat down and wrote... so here you are. I also would've had this up a few days earlier but fanfiction is being super annoying and wouldn't let me log in. Did anyone else have the same problem? Chapter number two! Please review! :D**

* * *

The next morning I made my way my way out of the kitchen after helping Mum with the breakfast.

'Mitchie, over here!'

I turned and saw Caitlyn waving at me. I smiled slightly. The girl was so friendly, so eager to be my friend. My smile faded as I realised she was one of the only people I'd ever met that had ever wanted to be friends with me.

'Hey, Caitlyn,' I smiled as I made my way towards her.

'Morning,' she replied cheerfully. 'Let's get some breakfast. What's on the menu today,?'

I laughed. 'Pancakes, porridge, cereal or toast,' I shrugged as we entered the Mess Hall.

'Have you been up long?' she asked sympathetically when I yawned.

'Not too long,' I smiled at her concern.

We sat down at a empty table.

'I could help in the kitchen some time,' she offered.

I glanced across at her in surprise. 'You wouldn't want to,' I said. 'It's not fun, trust me.'

She shrugged. 'I'd like to help out some time,' she replied. 'Ask your mum, okay?'

'Um … okay,' I agreed.

'Morning, you two,' Lola greeted us, taking a seat next to Caitlyn.

'Hey,' Caitlyn said. 'Do you know what we have today?'

Lola got her timetable out from her bag. 'Uh … singing with Brown first,' she said. 'And then dance with _Shane_!'

'Awesome,' Caitlyn smiled. 'I can't wait to meet Shane Gray!'

I rolled my eyes. 'From what I've seen on the news recently, he's a stuck up, spoilt pop star,' I said.

Lola laughed. 'Yeah, maybe,' she admitted. 'But he's _hot_.'

Caitlyn and I laughed. Even I couldn't really deny that.

'You any good at dancing?' Caitlyn asked me.

'Kinda … I don't know,' I said. 'I sometimes take lessons.'

'And _that _means she's awesome,' Caitlyn said to Lola, rolling her eyes.

'What cabin are you in?' Lola asked me.

'I'm sharing one with my mum,' I made a face.

'Really?' Caitlyn's face lit up. 'Well, Lola and I have a spare bed in ours if you'd like to join us.'

'Cool,' I said, smiling. 'That'd be awesome.'

* * *

I sighed as Brown dismissed us. Time for hip hop with Shane Gray.

Lola and Caitlyn were practically bouncing as we made our way to the class.

'I wonder if he's as cute in person,' a voice gushed loudly behind us. 'Him teaching at this camp is fate bringing us together.'

I snorted and the three of us turned around and glanced at the speaker. She was expensively dressed, pretty, blond and accompanied by two girls who were hanging onto her every word.

Once glance at her told me one thing. She was obviously the queen bee of the camp. I knew her type. There were plenty like her at my high school.

'That's Tess,' Lola murmured to me. 'TJ Tyler's daughter. She's been coming here for years and thinks she owns the place.'

'TJ Tyler's daughter?' I raised my eyebrows and let out a small laugh. 'Figures.'

'Don't cross her and you'll be fine,' Caitlyn advised. 'Stay out of her spotlight and she'll let you be.'

'Got it,' I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Shane was twenty minutes late for class. To be honest, I was doubting he'd even turn up. When he finally did, everyone starting clapping.

'Ugh, shut up,' Shane snapped at the class. 'It's too early to deal with obsessive fans.'

Everyone became quiet at once and I growled under my breath. Too early? For god's sake, it was already eleven. I'd been up since six.

'Okay,' Shane began in a bored voice. 'Line up against that wall and if you can't keep up, don't bother attending my classes.'

_Asshole_, I thought to myself as everyone scrambled to line up against the wall while Shane put a Connect 3 CD in the CD player.

'Okay,' Shane said, standing in front of us. 'Just copy what I do.'

* * *

I had to admit, Shane was a incredible dancer. He moved effortlessly with the music. But he was impatient when it came to those who couldn't get the steps. I was glad I had taken classes back home. His moves weren't simple but I managed to keep up.

'Okay, we have fifteen minutes left,' Shane said, after a little while. 'I'm going to split you into groups and see if anyone actually got anything from today's class.'

I shook my head in disbelief at him. What a jerk.

I was in the last group with Tess and three other people. I knew they were trying to copy me as we danced. I could feel Shane's eyes on me as I danced, but I didn't look at him. Tess was frustrating. She kept trying to dance in front of me and get Shane's attention. In the end she tripped over me.

Shane stopped the music and glared at us.

'What the hell, you tripped me! You made my juicy couture tracksuit dirty!' Tess exclaimed furiously, standing up.

'Oh, I'm _so _sorry,' I said sarcastically.

'You're a bitch!' Tess shrieked.

'Stay back after class,' Shane snapped at me, making my mouth pop open in disbelief and Tess smirk triumphantly

'What did I do wrong?' I exclaimed furiously. Shane was pissing me off beyond belief. 'I didn't mean to dirty her _precious _tracksuit.'

'Don't argue,' he growled at me before turning around and addressing the whole class again. 'That's enough for today. I have you the day after tomorrow. To everyone that didn't have it, which was ninety percent of the class, make sure you do by then. You better practice, 'cause you all need it.'

I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms as the class filed out, all eager to leave. Caitlyn and Lola shot me a sympathetic look as they left.

Shane turned around slowly to face me. I glared at him.

'Well?' I asked impatiently.

'Lose the attitude,' he told me, narrowing his eyes.

'Oh yeah, 'cause you're really one to lecture me about having attitude,' I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

'So?' I asked finally, breaking the silence.

'So?' he repeated.

'Are you going to punish me for doing absolutely nothing, or what?'

'You didn't do nothing,' he said, crossing his arms as well. 'I will not tolerate fighting during my classes.'

'So why isn't Tess here?' I countered.

'You started it,' he shrugged. 'You tripped her.

I couldn't be bothered to stand here and argue with him. I knew it would get me nowhere. 'Whatever,' I muttered. 'Can you just get whatever you made me stay back for over so I can get out of here?'

'You are extremely frustrating, you know that?' he glared at me.

I just shrugged. 'Whatever. I could say the same about you.'

'You need to learn some respect Miss ...?

'Torres,' I muttered.

'Well, Miss Torres,' he said. 'You sure have guts.'

'What?' I said, taken aback.

'Not many people would talk back to me like that,' the smallest of smiles flashed across his face.

'Well, maybe if they did you'd actually know how to be a nice guy,' I shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes. 'You may go.'

'What?' I frowned.

'You may go,' he repeated.

'What; no punishment?' I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

'No punishment,' he confirmed.

'Then what was the point of me staying behind?'

He shrugged. 'Just go. You're getting on my nerves.'

'Okay …' I turned to go.

'Miss Torres?'

I glanced behind me at him impatiently. 'What?'

'You were probably the only one that could keep up with me,' he said, offering me a slight smile. 'Keep it up.'

Wait … what? Really? 'Thanks …?' I was baffled. Shane Gray was _complimenting _me?

I turned to leave again.

'Oh and Miss Torres?'

I spun around, one hand still on the door handle. 'Yeah?'

'No more tripping up people in my class,' he told me. 'It'd be a shame to have to kick you out of my class.'

I rolled my eyes and left. 'Now _that _was weird,' I murmured to myself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading :) Please let me know what you thought!**

**Lucy xox**


End file.
